Run of the Mill
by StressNeglect
Summary: By now, you probably read one of those cliche fics around a certain blond mage we all know and love, or maybe hate. Yada yada yada, Lucy gets ignored by her own- ...It's not even necessary to explain it for the mindless. Warning: Swears are littered all throughout the story, viewer discretion is advised for younger audiences.
1. Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note: My first fic... I'm not a good writer by all means, I expect criticism when this fic gets reviews. I do know this isn't original, it's overused to the point reviewers send flames to anyone who writes this cliche ever. I want to make fun of this considering how ridiculous it is whenever I read one of them out of mere curiosity. So this just popped up on my head when I read a parody of it and the rest is history. I decided to take my own spin on this cl** **iche even though I have like little to no writing motivation at all. Thank you for reading this Author's Note. I don't own anything.**

 **Spoilers if you haven't read up to the Edolas Arc, I warned you.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Worst Day Ever

It's been two weeks since Team Natsu returned from Edolas with Lisanna who wasn't really "dead", and it became an instant party when the Strauss siblings saw their imouto back in full health. Sadly, Natsu spent all of his time rekindling his relationship with Lisanna, to the point he became obsessed with her.

It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild. Chairs were flying around, shouts came from all over the place, and mostly brawls between guild members or as Lucy would call it, a party. A regular person would run out as soon as possible with their non magical bodies, but to Lucy, it's another usual day with the rambunctious Fairy Tail guild. Another day of Natsu ignoring her...

The blonde celestial wizard sighed in frustration to another day without Natsu, and she began wolfing down on her donut. She got it from a bakery shop on her way to the guild, it was an on the house deal by the shopkeeper who had a nosebleed. "When will he ever notice me?... It feels like an eternity that Natsu hasn't asked me out on a job lately... I might as well go on another job without Natsu AGAIN..." After the snack became non existent, the busty mage tried to lift her spirits by going on a solo job on her own. Gray's not an option since his stripping problem equals nudity meaning scarred mind, and Juvia will stalk Gray wherever he goes, so Lucy has to bear with her too. Erza is not the one to be messed with while eating strawberry cheesecake in the guild. Last time Elfman crushed her dessert, he was in the infirmary for 2 weeks, and Lucy didn't want the bad side of Erza to beat her in the name of cheesecake. Wendy and Carla are on a job. Gajeel is probably munching on metal along with Pantherlily at the bar, but Lucy wants the money all to herself. Obviously, Natsu's probably off with Lisanna doing seven minutes of heaven somewhere. As Lucy dragged herself near the job board, she began to hear comments of certain guild members. Guild members that shouldn't be even considered Fairy Tail mages, and they were the reason why Lucy hated to go inside the guild currently.

"Ahhhhhh... Who's that hot chick?"

"That weak girl from the strongest team of Fairy Tail? Wait, second strongest since we are considered the strongest here, and she's a dead weight."

"I bet my magic can beat her dumb spirit magic. Caster magic is way better than shitty holder magic anyways. Plus, she's a fatty."

"I could take her keys away, and she's won't survive a battle against my super duper special powerful magic of mine! Desu~"

Due to the Fairy Tail being the #1 guild in Fiore, new members have been joining rapidly. A certain member named Marie Soon Opi lead a group called themselves Origin Casters that surfaced in the Fairy Tail guild awhile ago. The young eighteen year old silver haired girl had the perfect body any man would imagine. She's been modeling for Sorcerer Weekly, beating Mirajane in popularity. Marie magically has a big bust and a plain pink top along with white skinny jeans that shows off her assets. She dominated the male population without any issue.

The Origin Casters acted like the Thunder God Tribe before Laxus was exiled from the guild. They make up the 3 As in Lucy's book since they're attractive, arrogant, and most of all, an annoyance to to the celestial wizard. Eventually, mostly everyone in the guild decided to join in on the "Bash Lucy Parade". Wendy, Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Gajeel, Juvia, Levy, Mira, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, and Romeo were Lucy's only friends that didn't say "useless" or "weak" to her excessively.

"My awesome magic can woo that sexy spirit mage to be my girlfriend. Right Ed?" An extremely attractive silver haired male who also has black highlights named Garrison Stew Opi stared at Lucy with hearts in his eyes. The hunky older brother of Marie prefers to be called Gary as Gary calls his name was too "lame" for some reason. He has more abs than Natsu or Gray could have ever accomplished, and the pride that Elfman would call a "man". Gary's currently number one at Sorcerer Weekly's Most Wanted Boyfriend, beating Hibiki recently.

A boy with ebony hair and scars all over his lean pale body stared at the extremely attractive male with a deadpan expression. "Yeah... I guess so... I need a pocket knife... My name's Edward Moody Obliteration Bloody Obsessive Yamauchi, not this name called Ed. Plus, that mage is nothing against me, and I consider her inferior to me because she's too weak to understand. No one understands me..." Edward always wore black, even during the hot days of summer, and he never wore any color else. It was his favorite color, it wouldn't be surprising that his whole living space would be colored black. To Edward's dismay, he is also on the top ten list of Sorcerer Weekly's Most Wanted Boyfriend at number 8, and a fanclub full of fangirls.

"Come on Eddy-kun! Cheer up! I brought you a lollipop to turn that frown upside down! Doki~" A pink haired girl the same age as Wendy skipped up to the anti-social mage with a smile that brightens everyone. The pinkette wore an oversized red sweater with a cat face as the pocket, black tights, and beige boots to increase her cutesy image. Not to mention she has skin of a porcelain doll, and wide blue eyes that makes a person's heart melt of excessive cuteness, she's known as Keiko Hayashi. "Come on Eddy-kun... EAT IT BEFORE I KILL YOU AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! Tee-hee~" She's insane.

Lucy ignored the harsh comments along with Gary's weird stare at her body, but those remarks pierced her already bleeding heart from the guild's neglect, Natsu, and especially Lisanna. It added a sack of salt to the unattended wound. The blonde looked at the job board to find a job that's worth something for her rent, and enough Jewels for food so the mage wouldn't want to go inside the Fairy Tail guild for another beat down of humiliation from Little Miss Perfect's special snowflake squad. However, Lucy's eyes bulged at a certain job.

Help! We need a bodyguard to protect the caravan from thieves! Meet us, the merchant group, at the town of Drachen.

Reward: 1,080,000 Jewel.

It was enough to cover over 1 year of rent, a year of no Origin Casters bothering her, a year of lacrima vision shows on demand. The busty mage ripped the job right off, and she made a beeline towards Mirajane.

Mirajane glanced at Lucy with a grin. "Hey Luc-"

Lucy slammed the job paper on the bar counter, surprising the former she-devil, it didn't help that Lucy had an extreme smile on her face. Some guild members were staring at the commotion at the bar, and Marie made a coo-coo noise while rotating the middle finger at Lucy.

"So Mirajane, I would like to take on this job..." Lucy's eyes glinted with excitement.

The barmaid looked at the blonde in surprise, and the fact it's a job of warding off thieves, Mirajane tried to reason her. "Shouldn't you have a partner or something? This is a job of fighting off thieves, and who knows what danger lies ahead. You could get captured into a slave trade! You almost got captured Lucy, back at Hargeon!"

"Mira, I'm strong enough to take on this job. I'm on Team Natsu! A beautiful girl like me would be able to take down bandits!"

"Says the person who got 2nd place in the Miss Fairy Tail contest, Bunny Girl."

"Gaj- Knock it off!"

Gajeel smirked at the blonde after he noticed her conversation with Mira when he was sitting by the bar, but his eyes widened at the job under Lucy's hand. The iron dragon slayer returned to his normal composure, a sly expression appeared on his face shortly after. "Bunny Girl... How about Pantherlily and I partner up with you on that 1,080,000 Jewel reward?"

The black cat glared at Lucy with a smirk. "We never teamed up, so this could be a new experience for me."

"That's a great idea!"

"That's a terrible idea! I need all of the Jewel for my rent!" Lucy argued against the barmaid, the blonde didn't want any splits to the huge dough of money she wanted.

"Hey! Lucy! We need to talk!" Natsu barged in the conversation, and Lisanna was clinging onto Natsu like some sort of parasite. Lisanna is really a disease after all, it affected Natsu in the worst possible way. His behavior.

"Just what do you want now?" Lucy questioned at the sudden return of Natsu and Lisanna's supposed secret make out session. The celestial spirit mage betted on it lasting 3 hours, but she has to pay up Happy Jewel after seeing Natsu and Lisanna back in the flesh.

Natsu's cheerful face contorted into a serious expression, but Lisanna was still smiling at the group who argued over Lucy's partner or no partner seconds ago. "Lucy, we're kicking you out since you're a weak and useless mage that always hides behind their spirits. If you can't even do a solo mission, then do something useful by quitting the guild entirely. You can't even fight without a whip or your keys. Blah blah blah. Blah blah. Blah. You're a disgrace to the Fairy Tail name." However, Natsu's voice sounded different. Instead, it was this monotone voice droning on like a recorded device. Lisanna continued to grin excessively, it became more and more sinister as time passed, but no one seemed to notice except Lucy.

Although Lucy saw Lisanna's smirk, Lucy's world shattered as she processed the words Natsu said, her crush saying the words she dread. This was unrealistically the worst day ever for the celestial spirit mage.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay... *falls over* After revising, I realized something. I need to create the Sorcerer Weekly's Top 10 Most Wanted Boyfriends list. I'll come up with it sooner or later... By the way, some parts in the chapter are easter eggs. Read some of the names of certain mages out loud, or look at the group name Origin Caster. Edward is a bit of a homage after reading a notorious fanfic when a friend told me to read it. Try figuring it out ;)**

 **You know... In "Lucy Gets Kicked Out" fics, Natsu is just merely a plot device all throughout unless he's the love interest for Lucy to start some dumb cuddly smoochy fluff about being "Mates". Bleh. I'm not sure if I want to shoehorn in more stereotypical OCs I've seen... I got the Popular Beach/Mary Sue, the Gary Stu, the Brooding Loner/Poser, and the Kawaii Loli/Brat/Psycho. I'll add in a couple more in the future, but it's pretty much up in the air. I really appreciate the fact this gets reviews. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Resolve

**Author's Note: I seriously appreciate the follows and favorites and reviews I got! Even though I barely gotten any XD. I don't usually write because I rather read, and reviewing a fic is usually my stuff. Writing a fanfic is harder to do, as I have to process a plotline on my head, type it on my phone where my computer is down, edit it myself, and publish the chapter. At least I'm not on a deadline for a beta reader. I'm very sorry that I updated so late! Anyways, here's Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Resolve

Tears started to well up from Lucy's eyes, she began to sob. She ran away the couple as fast as she can, and she cried a river of tears while sprinting to Makarov's office. Makarov was startled by the sudden sob at the door.

"Lucy, my child, what's wrong?"

The blonde sniffled from her recent tearjerker, she began to speak. "I want to leave Fairy Tail because of the Origin Castors. Natsu, my own best friend, he-he-he..." Lucy kneeled down in despair, she cried once more.

"...I see. Even if you left this guild, remember the 3 rules. Our paths diverged for some time, but it has separated once more. Don't forget others who cherish you Lucy." Makarov removed the pink guild mark from the blonde's left hand, tears flowed down as his child left the family Fairy Tail.

The crestfallen celestial mage looked at her former master. "I guess we'll go our separate ways now..." Lucy kneeled down to hug the tiny elder, and she walked out the door, waving. Makarov stood there, glum of the fact his own children drove out a child of the big family that is Fairy Tail.

 **oooOOOooo**

Marie chatted happily with the members of Origin Castors, but she sniffed something with the heightened senses she had as an Elemental Devil Slayer. The silver haired girl groaned in disgust at the scent of the blond bitch.

"Marie-chan! Marie-chan, look! It's that dumb blond again!" A orange haired girl pointed in the direction that is the ugly blond Lucy. The girl's known as Mei Garner, a clumsy girl who's close friends with Gary since childhood, and she has it for him. Nearly everyone in the guild except Gary knows it, even Mira tried to pair them up awhile back. The hottie is about as dense as Natsu when it comes to romance. She keeps tripping over nothing whenever Gary was near the literal head over heels girl.

However, Gary became giddy at the sight of the ugl-fabulous blonde, and the nosebleed he had proved it. "LUCY! HAVE YOU FINALLY ACCEPTED MY LOVE?!" He stood and kneeled on the Origin Castor private table, squishing Edward's steak, he held out his hand. Many female guild members shot daggers at the blonde in jealousy, especially Mei.

"You crushed my lunch Gary... I haven't ate breakfast, and starving to death isn't my preferred way to die, jackass."

Keiko became pissed off at Gary's act of love to the hideous blond bimbo. "OMG GARY-KUN! You squished Edward-kun's lunch! You love the weak ugly bitch named Lucy too? EEEEEWWWWW~DESU!" She looked cute while doing it, many guild members agreed on her claims.

"Why do you love that weakling Luigi Gary? She's nothing compared to my girlfriend Lisanna!" Natsu questioned the silver haired male, and Lisanna was still smiling.

Mira frowned by the fact that Natsu's dating her imouto. "Should have helped Lucy with her obvious crush sooner... I'll never see the day of strawberry blond babies..."

Gary glared at Natsu with anger, but his fury calmed down into a lovestruck mood as the stud explained why he loves Lucy. "When I first met her at some place I don't remember, my heart was pierced by her beauty. Her boobs, her hair, and dat ass though. I've fallen in love with the sexy summoner who in my biased opinion is hotter than my own sister... Lucy opened the lock of my heart with her beauty! She greeted me with the words of, 'Why are you staring at me?'"

"Hey! At least I got a fanclub, she doesn't."

"Other than that, I agree with you, Natsu. The gang wants to rekindle relationships with Lisanna, not just you Natsu." Erza sat at a random table eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake alone since no one wants the red head's wrath. Elfman's injuries proved why. "As the team becomes bigger and bigger, we might need to pluck out a person, and that person will you Lucy."

Words from Erza stabbed Lucy, not physically, but it still hurt. The blonde began to cry silently.

Gray, who was shirtless, replied to the red head nodding in agreement. "At least Lucy won't whine to us about her rent as usual. H-hey, where's my shirt?!"

"Awahhhhh! Gray-sama's shirt just smells like Gray! I need to put this on my Gray-sama statue I carved... Kyaaaa!" Juvia snuggled Gray's stripped shirt, she ran out of the guild hall squealing.

"Just hold up a minute! Sush-Lushi's on the team! She was the co-founder of the team Natsu! You're going to kick her out?" Happy ran up in front of Natsu, opened his arms out in front of the pink hot head.

Natsu grinned with a sly smirk. "Free fish for the whole year?" The fire dragon slayer held up a trout, waving it in front of Happy.

"YES! GIMMIE SOME FISH-!" Happy stopped for a moment to realize what he was doing. "I'M SORRY SUSHI, I CAN'T DENY FREE DELICIOUS FISH!" The blue exceed activated his aera magic; he dashed to the fish Natsu held up, snatching it.

Lucy didn't speak: walking off the stairs in silence. She sprinted to the back entrance, opening it and shutting the door. The busty mage ran, and she closed her eyes in frustration as she dashed past people.

"Hey Lucy! Watch where you're running!" A stranger rowing a boat tried to get the blonde aware of the consequences.

The celestial wizard brushed the warning off: running away from everything that brought her misery. Somehow, Lucy ended up at her apartment door. She wanted to be left alone.

 **oooOOOooo**

With a tub of ice cream at hand, Lucy turned on the lacrima vision. Lucy slowly ate the ice cream while watching a sappy soap opera, but the blonde couldn't take another mouthful of dessert. She cried at her friend's betrayal.

"Why... After all of the hardships we faced and triumphed, you kick me out carelessly like that? Natsu..."

Suddenly, Virgo appeared! The maid bowed at the sobbing mess that is Lucy, kneeling soon after.

"Princess, is there something wrong?"

Lucy stared at her in distress, she threw the remote at the couch. The blond spoke furiously. "WRONG?! OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! I WAS NEGLECTED BY MY OWN GUILDMATES, THEY KICKED ME OUT BECAUSE OF MY STRENGTH, AND MY OWN CRUSH CRUSHED MY OWN ALREADY CRUSHED HEART TO DUST! I WAS ABANDONED BY MY OWN BEST FRIEND!" Lucy was about to throw her spoon at Virgo, but Aquarius appeared just in time to hold the blonde's wrist. After Aquarius was summoned, all of Lucy's spirits appeared around the blonde summoner.

"Lucy..." Aquarius tightened her grip on Lucy's wrist, but Lucy struggled against her, holding the spoon of ice cream as if it was the only thing she could hang to. Watery tears flowed down the mage's face, dripping on the floor.

Loke couldn't bear to watch Lucy lash out like Karen again, he propped himself against the wall, staring at the ground.

Aries gaped at Loke, reminiscing the time when Karen was their master. She timidly kneeled next to the lion, and Aries held Loke's right hand, attempting to comfort the depressed spirit.

Lyra wanted to play a song that would get Lucy out of her episode, but Cancer stopped her from playing the first note. The bard saw Lucy at her worst, she placed her harp on the ground, and Plue hugged Lyra's leg in uncertainty.

"It won't help Lucy out of this mess-ebi..." Cancer stood dead in his tracks, he placed his hands in his pockets. The crab also turned off the lacrima vision from broadcasting another sappy soap opera.

Horologium stood still near the wailing blonde where he still remained silent, but in reality, the living clock was worried for Lucy as much as the other spirits were.

Gemini didn't know what to do in a situation like this, the twins transformed into a clown trying to do humor. Ironically, Lucy couldn't stop weeping. Gemini transformed back in disappointment, they were ashamed to fail Lucy.

Scorpio walked over to Aquarius, but Aquarius glared at him. The sand scorpion tumbled back in fear, he realized that he couldn't help Aquarius or Lucy. Scorpio sat down, legs crossed, staring at drama in front of him.

"I can't do anything... I couldn't rebel against the Edolas army when we were trapped at the mineshaft. I was helpless against Edolas Erza hanging me to my possible death, I'm weak! The Origin Castors and Natsu were right... I am a weak mage compared other members of the guild. What's the point of my magic if I can't even protect my friends let alone myself..." Lucy dropped the spoon she held so hard in defeat.

Taurus didn't say a word after Lucy said her own faults, he stood up from his sitting position. He almost broke the ceiling with his tall height. "Lucy! You aren't weak! With 9 Golden Keys in hand, a beautiful figure, and friends that care for you, Lucy. All of us spirits care for you, for your will to fight, for the boobs you have, and the way you treated us!" The humanoid cow began to emit tears.

"Lucy, we're your friends. You care for us, but WE also care for you too blondie..." Aquarius let go of Lucy's arm, she floated back as she's a celestial spirit.

The stellar spirit mage wiped the tears from her eyes, she closed the melting tub of ice cream with the spoon inside. "Yeah... I'm not weak, but I'm not strong. I thought my own family abandoned me, but I have a family who cares about me right in front of me. I want to become stronger to fight alongside the family I care about!" Lucy raised her bruised arm up in determination. All of the spirits smiled at the blonde's resolve, they all came in for a group hug, except Aquarius who crossed her arms.

The mermaid smirked at the reformed mage. "But first, lay off the ice cream."

* * *

 **Author's Note: FINALLY, THANK GOD. If you want to know more about the Origin Castors, I'll probably make bios for all of the OCs in this fic, but that means a lot of typing on my end. Don't expect any quick updates from me, I have school starting up soon so that already makes my slow updates even more slower! Joy.**

 **There will be one more OC I'll introduce until I feel like making another one, being the Self Insert. The Otaku who's bored with his or her weeb life until he or she ends up in an anime world, gain Mary Sue powers, kicks butt effortlessly, pairs themselves up with canon characters, and be a Mary Sue. I'm not quite sure if I want the Self Insert to be Male or Female...**

 **I appreciate people reviewing this, it gets me motivated to write more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Author's Note: I apologize for the loooooooong wait! Math this year is particularly tough because the teacher goes through lessons sonic fast. Miss a lesson in that class, there's no turning back. She ain't gonna stop for you. This chapter was a bit tough to write as I had a lot more ideas that I wanted to cram in. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Surprises**

 _The birds were chirping, bells rang from Kardia Cathedral as everyone in Magnolia chattered amongst themselves, but a certain blonde was conversing with a guy at the shopping district._

 _"Hey blondie, that outfit looks pretty nice on you. Mind if you join me at the South Gate Park? We'll walk together to pick up some ice cream on the way." The guy held out his hand while he grinned at the attractive beauty._

 _The female blushed at the unknown male's attempts at flirting, she smiled in embarrassment. "Thank you for the compliment, My name's Lucy. What's yours?"_

 _The unknown male gazed into Lucy's chocolate colored eyes, his face contorted into doubt, but his demeanor changed once he began to speak with those luscious lips. He was the definition of hot. Other women also stared at the hunk, infatuated. "My name is-"_

 _"Princess..."_

 _Everything stopped dead as if time was frozen by Gray. Lucy turned her head in confusion, she tried waving at the motionless hottie, but he was frozen as if he was turned to stone. This didn't turn out to be so well._

 _"Princess..."_

 _Lucy ran all over the street attempting to get anyone's attention, but it failed. "What's going on?!"_

 _"Princess."_

"Kyaaa!" Lucy woke up from her bed, she frantically turned her head around. Everything in the apartment was spotless, and everything was organized neatly. Virgo was there standing next to the wizard. "V-virgo? How come you're here right now?..."

The submissive maid bowed before speaking a response. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 5 minutes Princess. I am a maid. I will carry on my duties for your necessities, even if it means to wake you up for breakfast. It's 8 AM, you should better start your day." Virgo pointed to a bento at the coffee table on plain sight with a note.

"Virgo... I didn't know you would-". Lucy looked down at herself, she was wearing pink bunny pajamas. "What happened last night?" The blonde had a dumbstruck look on her face, she wanted answers right now.

Virgo stared at Lucy with a deadpan expression one cannot comprehend. "You threw yourself a pity party by watching romance while eating pizza after we went back to the celestial realm. You passed out at midnight, and I took care of everything by doing my nightly clean up, including you. Someone made you breakfast over there this morning, but the person told me to never mention his name."

"You... Tucked me into bed?..." Lucy's mind was past confused, she was dealing with a mind blowing revelation. "This explains why my room looks so clean in the morning..." The hungover celestial spirit mage got off her bed, and she made a beeline to the bathroom door. "Virgo I'm going to take a quick shower before I eat. You can go back now!"

"Goodbye Princess." Virgo faded away to the spirit world.

Lucy stripped of her pajamas, she filled the bath, and she sunk down in the water tub. The nude blonde began talking to herself about that mysterious hottie, "I wonder… If he did actually exist, would he be my boyfriend?..." The celestial wizard dabbled in the bath in curiosity, but Lucy heard a noise from her hidden window. "Who's there?..." The thought of a stalker pried her mentality, Lucy dabbled it off anyway when she pulled down the blinds. Time passed as Lucy dried herself once she stepped out of the bathtub, and she put on a plain white tee and a black mini skirt. Lucy strolled out of the door, refreshed and ready to eat the mysterious bento, but there was a note. " _Who made this?..."_ She picked up the note and read it; it was written in surprisingly good handwriting.

"I prepared this for you after what happened when Natsu was being a douchebag to you for Lisanna. -Your Silver Haired Friend. :3"

Lucy was disturbed by how well made everything involved with the bento was, but by seeing the bento in all of it's glory: it was like seeing a gourmet meal from heaven. Even if it was just plain rice with meat and the other junk, it smelled like it was from a renowned restaurant: not to mention it was pretty with handcrafted animals on the rice. Just staring at it made the hungry blonde want to eat it right now. Lucy reached for the chopsticks that was present with the bento, and she took the first bite. IT. WAS. AMAZING. The sauce of the meat made her mouth tingle, Lucy wolfed it down as fast as she could because it was so DELICIOUS. Before she could munch on the last piece of the bento, the doorbell rang.

"Lu-chan? Are you there? Open up!"

Lucy quickly ate the last piece while she threw the boxed lunch away, but Lucy put on her brown combat boots and equipped her key belt soon after. The celestial wizard tried to tie her hair into her trademark side ponytail fashion as she power walked towards the door. "Hang on, I was doing some-" She turned unlocked the door. Gajeel and Levy were at the door; Levy grinned while Gajeel looked cold as usual. "So... What do you need guys?"

The raven haired bad boy spoke his reasons, "We're going to- Gah!" A small fist crash into him straight in the face. "What was that for shrimp!"

Levy punched him out of desperation, she realized what she just did made the situation even more awkward. Lucy looked dumbfounded by the fact Levying managed to injure Gajeel. "S-Sorry! What we meant to say was... We're going out!" The bookworm raised her arms high in a dramatic fashion: it managed to hit Gajeel in the process.

"Shrimp..."

Lucy became worried, she originally wanted to leave Magnolia silently, but Levy protested nonetheless. Levy gave Lucy a blindfold: it was made in a cute pattern of stars. "What is this for?... A bandana?"

Gajeel glanced at Levy panicking, he nudged her. Levy elbowed back. It went back and forth until the pierced man spilled the beans. "Ugh... Put the cloth on, we got a special surprise right at-" A loud slap broke the tension; Gajeel had enough. "Why do you always keeping doing that!"

"This is a surprise! It's not my fault I had to get into this mess with you because of Mira!" The blue shrimp became irritated the fact that Gajeel almost ruined everything. "We're doing this for Lucy!"

"Are you guys dating-"

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" The supposed arguing couple shouted at the same time in denial.

Levy facepalmed herself in shame. "Gajeel, just tie the blindfold on her eyes and guide her the way there so we could get this over with." The bookworm already had enough of Gajeel for today.

"W-wait! What are we going to do exactly?" Lucy questioned as Gajeel tied the cloth in front of her eyes. Gajeel held Lucy's arm tightly to guide her way there even if it hurts, and it was a silent trip with tension between Gajeel and Levy. Sadly, Lucy had to bear with the two whether or not they're secretly a couple.

* * *

For what felt like forever being dragged through probably all of Magnolia, Lucy finally heard the soft sound of rustling grass. The scent of delicious foods wafted through the air, and it pierced Lucy's nose, making her stomach growl. The celestial spirit mage heard many voices, but she couldn't decipher who they were. Until a loud sound broke the ice.

"SURPRISE!"

Lucy was in the afterglow of her ears being hit in the worst possible way. The blonde tried to remove the blindfold, what didn't help was Levy screaming as she tried to take the cloth off her face. The scream rose to several decibels in annoyance.

"YOU IDIOT! LUCY STILL HAS THE BLINDFOLD ON! GAJEEL!'"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE OTHERS SAID IT SO EARLY!"

Juvia pushed the squabbling couple away from each other, "What Juvia and the others want is to enjoy the party with Love-Rival, not you two squabbling. If only Gray-sama was here..." The water mage's face fell at the mere thought of never seeing Gray's abs in the party.

"Cry me a river Juvia. We did this for Lucy, not for Gray." Freed leaned into the center tree that had groups of balloons nearby. "It took forever to set up the balloons since Elfman keeps popping them, and-."

Bixlow muffled Freed's mouth before he could complain anymore. "Not to mention this was from our personal wallets, setting up the party wasn't cheap."

The wooden babies floated around with glee. "Expensive! Expensive!"

"Quit whining about your Jewels you two. Levy and Gajeel, go make out already. Someone take the blindfold off of her and start the party!" Cana sat at a food filled party table slamming a bottle of alcohol down in excitement.

The two calmed themselves down, but glares were made for each other: they were also blushing. Mira secretly squealed at the sight near the huge tree. They continued on until Levy decided to untie the blindfold. "I'm sorry Lu-chan. I heard that you were leaving Fairy Tail from Mira, and I had to round up the gang for the farewell party. We even got you a bunch of presents when you go on your adventure, but are you going to finish the novel while you're gone?"

"Uhh... I don't think I can continue writing it Levy. It was about my adventure with Fairy Tail, Natsu and the others." Lucy replied with a sad face.

Levy was shocked by the news. "What... It was just getting good when they started dat-"

"Hmm? Who started dating? Lucy has a boyfriend?" Evergreen suddenly wanted to know more about Lucy's love life; she stopped filing her green fingernails in curiosity.

"Getting laid is being a MAN Lucy!" Elfman thumbed up at Lucy proudly. Lucy sweat dropped from Elfman's compliment, and she received winks from others especially Cana and Mira.

As the bombshell of Lucy "dating" happened, Wendy was mildly confused by the term "laid". "Elfman, what does laid mean?" Gajeel stopped munching on metal. Carla was shocked by this, she tried to keep Wendy from knowing too much of the older stuff for so long. The cat didn't want Wendy to become impure at a young age.

The Thunder Legion, minus Laxus, was dead silent. Freed stopped whatever he was doing. Bixlow became a statue as he posed himself into a punk rock pose. Evergreen gaped at Wendy when she said those words out of her innocent mouth.

"Wendy, you'll learn about it when you are-"

"Elfman I wanna know what that means too!" Romeo asked with enthusiasm in his eyes, but no one wanted to spill Romeo about the birds and the bees. "You guys always say words I don't know like bastard, shit, and bitch. I want to know what they mean!"

Everyone stared at Romeo with their faces paler than a ghost: it was their fault after all. They made him impure.

"I'm telling Macao to stop bringing Romeo here before he knows too much..." Mirajane nervously spoke which broke the tense iceberg. Nearly everyone except Elfman nodded in agreement, and Romeo became downcast of getting grounded by his dad.

"Whatever, let's get our asses into gear and PARTY!" Cana was in full drunk mode when she drank all of her bottle containing most alcohol.

"YEAH!"

* * *

At a house in Magnolia, the Origin Castors were getting accustomed to life with Fairy Tail. Gary sat on an old couch reading a book, Mei was wood carving something, Keiko slept, Edward sat in the corner of the living room mumbling mantras, and Marie was pacing around the room. There were also stalkers outside the house staring at Marie intently.

"We need to take on jobs to raise our identity as famous mages from Fairy Tail for the S Class Exams." Marie suggested. She was on her thinking pose as she walked back and forth. "I need to exploit my perfect strengths compared to my lesser twin who's next to a pebble." She struck a beautiful pose, but Marie glared at her dumb twin Gary in hatred.

Mei continued to carve her masterpiece, but she replied nonchalantly. "Didn't we already do enough jobs? Edward looks like he's about to die if we go on another stinking mission." The orange craftswoman gestured to Edward nearly unconscious. "Besides, I need to finish my masterpiece of Gary posing!" She held out her small work of Gary posing: it looked terrible.

The beauty god stopped reading his book. Gary looked at the his ugly small equivalent with his face in uncertainty. "Can't you just get an artisan once we go back home?"

"But my father always said that love comes from the heart, not with money." Mei smiled at Gary, but inside she was squealing that her senpai noticed her.

"How come you're reading a book Gary? You never usually read books." Marie grabbed the book from other twin's hands, and the hottie read the title of the book. "How to Get a Girlfriend..." Marie rubbed her temples in frustration. "Why do you want to date that weakling Gary?! Are you admitting that you're weak to fall for weak mages!?" The elemental devil slayer lit a flame with her index finger, and she burnt the useless book. She stomped on the rubble furiously while the other twin watched in horror. Finally, she spat on the remains of the book. "Tch, I can't believe I'm younger than this fool... I'm gonna go to my room to plan for tomorrow's events. You guys can go do whatever you want while I'm gone. Mei, you can assault my idiot twin while you're at your shitty carving skills."

Gary didn't say anything as the bitch walked into the darkness of the hallway, but Mei muttering the whole time was annoying. He looked at the ashes of the book that Marie burnt 2,000 Jewels from his personal pocket in sadness. Gary wanted to go out: he wanted to leave.

Keiko still slept like a cat, and she stirred around cutely. Stalkers outside took photos of the dormant demented loli girl although Mei and Gary brushed it off like water on a duck's back.

Mei was busy being flustered at the thought of her and Gary alone together: it almost made her steam in embarrassment. "Mei Mei Mei Mei... You can handle this... I'll confess my love to Gary. I'll confess my love to Gary. I'll confess my love to Gary." The love struck teen claimed herself down. She craned her head at Gary who was right at the door grabbing a leather brown bomber jacket. His muscles flexed as he put it on. Mei's heart immediately melted at the sight of her future husband as she anticipated the words of her dreams. "Oh my god oh my god oh my god... Kyaaaa... He finally gonna ask me out."

Gary stared at the ditsy introvert with a deadpan expression. He closed the door as soon as he left the house before Mei snaps out of her wet fantasies. Just when he left the house, he noticed the stalkers at the window.

The intruders scanned him, and Gary stared back. "Give us the keys!" One of the creeps shouted in the group. The group wore casual clothes everyone can distinguish as bypasser, but their body language suggested stalker regardless.

"Even if you don't cough up the keys, how about modeling for us instead?" A female blushes deeply at the sight of Gary, her face was on fire.

Gary glanced at the insane squad as he prepared a magic spell with his hand. The stalkers kept coming here on a periodic basis and it annoyed the hell out of the Origin Castors. "How about no?" He thrusted his arms out, " _Wind God's Gale!"_ A sudden gust of wind blasted the group out of Gary's sight.

The group cried out in disappointment. "We're blasting off again!" They flew far past the Magnolia border as they took flight through the clear blue sky.

The silver highlighted hottie began to walk away from the house as a train of thought ran through his head. It was still daytime, but the sun will eventually set sooner or later. Gary roamed around Magnolia with his head in the clouds, and he made his destination to South Gate Park to take time off. " _Do I ever get to have a life outside of my home? Dad always favored Marie to be his flesh and blood, not even me. Marie's probably bitching back at home base about me being a horndog for some weak ass girl I barely met."_

"Hey Lucy, was what Levy talking about when you told her about something?"

His train crashed. Gary turned his head around and he saw a party going on full blast, but he can't deny the blonde standing next to Evergreen. The silver hunk wanted to crash the party, but Marie would kill him if he decided to do that. He decided to hide from anyone's sight by obscuring himself with the plants.

"Huh? It was some novel talk about my romance story… Levy was sad that the couple just started dating after so many chapters." Lucy explained.

Evergreen furrowed her brow in consideration. "Who would be the boyfriend for you Lucy? There are plenty of hot guys out there since you're leaving Fairy Tail, especially Gary. My my, does he have the hearts for you! Not to mention about those abs either..." The pseudo-fairy queen nudged Lucy with a grin plastered on her face.

Juvia walked over to the pair chattering, she wanted to join in on the gossip, but gossip about Gray, she would die to know. "Gray-Sama is still better than Gary love rival, Juvia thinks his hair looks dumb compared to Gray-sama's luscious hair." Juvia held up a jar of Gray's beautiful hair as she cuddled with it.

"Eh… He always asks me if Lucy is here whenever I'm near him…" Wendy spoke to the group meekly.

Carla scoffed at the mention of Gary as her face contorted in irritation, and she wanted to say everything about him. "There are better men than him Lucy, he's just plain annoying. I've seen Gary talking to himself trying to ask you out on a date days ago. Men should know courtesy if they want to win her over."

Even though Gary became disheartened by the harsh comments, many emotions were swirling inside his body, and one in particular was concerning that Lucy was leaving Fairy Tail. Quietly he spoke in shock, "Is it really true? I can't believe it…" Gary put his legs together and curled up into a ball. " _What do I do now?... Should I crash the party-. Hold on. If Lucy is leaving, that also means my chance to ditch home AND get dat ass! That's two birds in one stone!"_ The silver haired man got out of his hiding spot, he looked back at the party decorated with nearly everything. Gary ran away in order to elaborate his plan into reality.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally this one is DONE. I didn't finish my OC bios which sucks. I'll try to update faster before Thanksgiving Break, and probably write a 5th chapter during that free week. Hopefully this goes into plan for me and for Gary. Don't forget to leave review for me to make this even better!**


	4. Chapter 4: Companion

**Chapter 4: Companion**

It was afternoon at South Gate Park where many of Lucy's friends celebrated with Lucy one last time. Gajeel carried a set of sound equipment as he walked over to the center tree of the park. The metal dragon slayer plugged in every cord into the extended outlet, and he tested the microphone. "ARE YOU READY FOR BLACK STEEL GAJEEEEEEEEE-" An object knocked out the punk loudmouth before he could even finish his calling.

Everyone was relieved that Gajeel stopped screaming, especially Levy, and she was truly satisfied with her use of her magic giving Gajeel his own medicine. "Solid Script: Club always does the trick," She grinned with triumph.

"Levy why did you knock out Gajeel!? You could have pulled the plug on him instead of giving a him a concussion." Mirajane lectured the tiny bookworm rather harshly. The she-devil flicked Levy's head as her punishment. Levy responded with a scoff at the punishment.

"A harsh man who almost killed another man is not a MAN at all!" Elfman shouted at Levy's face as spit landed on her. Levy grimaced in response of his disgusting spit, but she tolerated the preachy testosterone enraged man.

Freed stared at the scene before him, words went out of his mouth as he reasoned with the quarreling mages. "Would ANY of you liked Gajeel's singing?" Only Juvia raised her hand.

"Exactly."

"Exactly! Exactly!" Bixlow's "babies" floated around Freed emphasizing his point.

Levy wanted to change the subject quickly before this got out of hand. "Er… Why don't we open the presents that we made for Lucy before she leaves?..." The barmaid gestured to the pile of presents sitting on a empty table.

Lucy was taken aback by the amount of goodbye gifts her friends made for her. "You guys didn't need to buy gifts for me…" Everyone looked at Lucy with concerned faces, they wanted to cheer her up after what happened.

"Lucy, we're your friends. Friends always have each other's backs whenever any of us fall down." Levy spoke with a firm tone, but it had that lace of sadness. "Even if you leave Magnolia, we're still there for you." The bookworm started to tear up after she finished, but something coiled around her.

"You're right, shrimp." It was Gajeel who surprised her, he grinned at Levy's blushing face.

"G-gajeel let me go!" Levy struggled in his tight hold on her waist, and it didn't help that Mira was taking photos with the lacrima camera. "Don't take any fucking pictures of me with this ass!"

Mirajane's going all out with this once in a lifetime moment, and her obvious grin was apparent. "This NEEDS to be in the Fairy Tail album! Can you guys finally make out for once?" She winked at the quarrelling "couple" when she asked that question, and she couldn't stop giggling.

Levy caught what she meant, and her face burned intensely by the suggestiveness of it. Gajeel got ahold of the situation seconds after Levy. They both shouted in denial shortly after. "HELL NO!"

"GUYS!" Cana shouted at the embarrassing scene in front of her. "The gifts aren't there for nothing! Come on!" She gestured over the table where many friends of Lucy sat at.

Mira looked at the table, and everyone was staring her down. Juvia finger shamed her as well. She wanted to print out the photos for the album instead of Lucy's farewell party. "Alright…". The barmaid strolled over the crowded table for Lucy to open her farewell gifts.

* * *

Gary quietly closed the door when he came back from South Gate Park. He needs a plan to avoid the guard dog called Keiko and get love struck Mei off his tail if he's going to run away forever with Lucy.

"Where have you been?"

Gary tensed up at the sudden voice, it was Edward with both of his arms covered in cuts. The sad sack scanned the taller male with curiosity, "Did you try to ask that blond girl out again? There are better woman than her to be perfectly honest since she's a bit on the chubby side..."

Gary blushed at the mention of Lucy, "N-no, I just went out for a walk that's all, but why did you cut your arms again?"

"I cut myself to relieve the pain." The cutter replied stoically. "My thread magic is incredibly useful in certain areas other than combat." He opened out his hand where thin white wires manifested out of fingers.

"I agree with your magic being incredibly useful for interrogations and other junk, but using it to cut yourself isn't the best way to cope with whatever you're dealing with." Gary walked towards his bedroom door. "I'm not taking care of you if you faint from blood loss ever again, have pedo-bait or Mei to bandage you." He shut the door.

The incredibly hot guy sighed as he slumped his back against the locked door, this was the time to leave his home and start anew. Ditching an annoying life with three of the worst girls he has lived with, an emo that couldn't stop cutting himself, and all that just to get a girl's ass. "I need to leave this house before Lucy leaves for good…." Gary grabbed his magic suitcase on his bed, and he opened the window. "That was easy," His escape wasn't difficult to begin with. When Gary got out of the house, he slowly shut the window, leaving no traces of him.

* * *

The Magnolia Train Station was still populated in the afternoon, people coming in and out consistently after rush hour. The Fairy Tail members stood in a group across from Lucy, who's fully packed and ready to leave for good. Everyone of them hugged the busty blond wizard one last time.

"I'll miss you the most Lucy…" Levy hugged Lucy tightly, almost to the point of choking her. "And I'll certainly won't miss Gajeel if he tags along with you."

"What was that?..." Gajeel stared the bookworm dead in the eye with anger. He prepared himself to punch the shrimp square in the face, but Elfman held him back from killing Levy. "Quit it Elfman! I'm gonna punch little miss bitchworm for that!"

"Just joking Gajeel!" Levy laughed and everyone except Gajeel laughed shortly after. Gajeel's face became flushed by the embarrassment of how the shrimp roasted him.

"Damn Levy, I didn't know you were so savage girl. I could have roasted his ass too," Cana laughed wholeheartedly as she lightly punched her short friend's shoulder.

Juvia came over to hug Lucy before she left for good, "Even if we do separate Love Rival, Juvia is still friends with you no matter what." She gave Lucy a Gray doll. "Juvia decided to give you one of Juvia's very first Gray-sama dolls since Juvia's apartment is full." Juvia's face was sad to see the tiny lifeless Gray go. One of doll's button eyes fell off in response to Juvia.

"Waaahhh!" Juvia cried as she ran away from the slightly broken doll. Cana comforted her although Juvia was making a scene by crying a puddle.

"There there, I'll help you get real Gray's sweet ass and abs after this," Cana patted her head to console her from flooding the train station.

"HEY! The train is gonna leave soon and you guys should leave, especially that crying lady who's flooding the station." The trainmen gestured to the group, his face was painted with a cold glare. The station was flooded with salty tears up to an inch tall.

"Stop being so salty Juvie! Let's go back to the guild to stare at Gray for a bit alright? The Thunder Legion has a job to do after this." Evergreen patted Juvia on the back and lightly pushed her to go faster.

The group began walking away from Lucy, they said their farewells one last time, but Levy stayed and hugged Lucy quickly before she ran off with the group. "Good luck!"

"Bye!"

"Bye Felicia~" Cana teasingly insulted the blonde before laughing her butt off with Juvia still teary from her episode.

"Gray I'll miss you!" Juvia waved a wet tissue towards the lifeless doll sandwiched between Lucy's arm and left breast.

Gary noticed the group of friends that walked past him, they didn't stop at their tracks to ask him as he ran past strangers. This was his chance to have some kind of freedom from his sister and Mei with the person he wanted to hang out with. The irresistible male stopped to purchase a ticket at the booth before the train begins moving. Gary barely made to the entrance of the train cart where the train worker stared at him in irritation.

"You should get inside before this train throws you out, we're on a tight schedule today." The man gestured his hand out for the ticket which Gary obliged to give it to him. "Enjoy your stay." The man's lifeless eyes obtained from the monotony of the dead end job, picking up tickets and waiting around to pick up more tickets. God, he wanted to quit already.

Gary walked through the train slowly, hoping to see the blonde he wanted to be friends with. The decor was nice to look at with simple well maintained furniture. His eyes beamed at the unmistakable hair of Lucy, but he slowly found out that Lucy was snacking, staring outside the train window. About 6 wrappers of God knows what she ate, and yet, Gary made to choice to greet Lucy. "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?"

Lucy was stunned at the arrival of her fanboy, the air around them grew tense. " _Fuck."_ The last thing she wanted was her fanboy to be here or Natsu and Lisanna playing seven minutes in heaven in front of her. "How do you know my family name?..." Many new members of Fairy Tail didn't know her last name even though it was only the core members of Fairy Tail that knew. It was either two options. 1. Gary is now officially his #1 fan/stalker, two, someone told him, or three, his group was sent by her father. Either way he's still Lucy's "sweetheart" regardless.

"Someone told me your last name, and I, Gary Stew Opi, would like to be friends with you." Sparkles magically appeared around Gary as he held out his hand; roses magically sprouted through the floor just to make the hottest guy even more hotter. What didn't help was that every female was glaring Lucy in jealousy. Some of the passengers, specifically female, whispered to each other as if they were in a cult. The girls were grouped together several rows away from Gary and Lucy.

"Did you hear that? I can't believe he fucking SAT with her."

"Ugh why would he choose her instead of me?... I deserve to be married with him! I've been waiting for my entire life to be with him!"

"Because you're whiny that's why. Not to mention your tone seems very pointed right now."

"Oooh Katie you threw some serious shade at Susan! Come on, spill the tea about the Origin Castors!"

"Labelle, I got messaged that the camera group got trashed by Mr. Hottie over there with "her"... I'll kill fat guys but obese girls like her can kill herself!" Katie began laughing at the shadiness of her own comments and the other girls couldn't resist to join in with her.

"Goddamn it Katie, you're make the best reads EVER! I should have gotten the leader to join up in this kiki!

Lucy choked on her chocolate candy bar; coughing her lungs out at the absurd request that the #1 Guy That Girls Wanna Bang in Sorcerer Weekly wanted to be friends with her? " _What the hell are these candy bars made with? Ugh, I gotta stop… I'm gonna prove to Aquarius that I can lose weight!"_

The train rattled, Gary was surprised by the blonde's lack of reaction. Well, he did kind of expected it since Lucy never bothered to talk to him even with his indomitable charm. " _Lucy always did stare longingly at Natsu before she got told off that Natsu's ass was taken by albino girl…. It not like Natsu is better than me in any way right?..."_ The uncomfortable silence prompted Gary to try again. This time with subtle. "Alright, I might as well sit with you."

"Sure, wanna candy bar? I bought 12 of these things for my binge eating." Lucy held out a candy bar contained with unidentifiable junk processed into them. " _Aquarius would be so mad right now, but I'm trying to lose weight for once."_ Lucy was snickering in her head by making the hottest guy in the world get diabetes.

The silver haired man received the candy bar and put it away in his pocket. "You know, I've never traveled alone before with a stranger… It was always me and my sis." He stared out the window soaking in the outside world flashing by them every second.

"Really? I thought you go on solo missions sometimes."

"No, me and my sister work together the best since the day we awakened our magic." Gary became skittish as every second passed. Lucy getting up in his grill was the second to last thing he wanted other than Mei hunting him down. He decided to turn the table on Lucy. "So, where is our final destination? Clover? Acalypha? Or is it Hargeon?

"We're visiting some ruins near Oak Town. I got myself a job to protect a caravan group investigating the ruins for treasure. After we do the job, I'm not sure what we're going to do…. We could just travel throughout Fiore for fame and fortune"

"Isn't that where the Phantom Lord guild is? We may have to fight former members since you've been involved with them."

Memories of the incident resurfaced in Lucy's head; she still remembered it like it was yesterday. The fact that she was a damsel who couldn't do a damn thing when it happened frustrated her. "Yeah…. But I am strong on my own right! I can fight, I defeated one of Oracion Seis' members before."

Gary's eyes grew cold and calculating after Lucy's response. To be honest, it creeped the hell out of the blonde. It terrified her out and made her blush at the same time. " _To think this guy, the #1 guy girls would love to fuck, could be this serious…."_

The extremely attractive Gary stiffened his face when Oracion Seis was mentioned. He never knew that this girl was involved in the guild wars against Oracion Seis'. Gary thought Lucy was just some regular hot mage trying to make some money. "I heard about the guilds who went against Oracion Seis, but I didn't know you were part of it."

"Well, the Magic Council wanted no publicity outside of the guild realm to know about the people specifically. It would be a huge shocker to my father if he knew I fought them. He would faint in an instant!" Lucy laughed her butt off at the thought of Jude fainting.

Gary's expression softened as he began to chuckle with Lucy. He felt so alive being around this girl, the girl he only known her for her appearance. Perhaps Lucy's more than just a blonde bimbo his friends always called her.

* * *

Magnolia was quiet during the night, the lights were lit and the river that cut parts of the town looked like a mirror. The silence of the night was comforting, but there was one certain house that stood out.

Mei pounded the door with her fists, her long orange hair became messy akin to how Mei's mental state crumbled by the fact her love didn't open the door. "GARY! Open the fucking door! It's dinner!" The lovestruck girl pushed the door with her strength then she fell against the door. "Goddamn it, what the fuck were these doors made of?"

"They're made of wood silly!~" The singsong voice of Keiko abruptly stopped Mei frozen. Keiko's smile didn't falter at the girl's horrified face.

"Oh it's just you…." Mei placed her head on her knees in frustration.

"He's probably sleeping right now dimwit."

"Which is totally obvious!~ I know Gary always plugs his ears before going to bed Mei-chan~" Keiko's eyes contained a mischievous glint in them when she spoke those words.

"Thank you captain obvious…."

Mei jumped up at the sudden voice of Edward, the constant voices got to her deteriorated sanity. "Jesus don't fucking do that to me! I FEEL VERY ATTACKED!" The orange haired girl grabbed a paper bag and hyperventilated into it.

Edward facepalmed himself with his bandaged hands, he hated Mei's panic attacks ever since he worked with her. Her worst meltdowns were the ones that involved Gary. God, he wanted to punch him if he wakes up tomorrow. "Marie went out to buy us some clothes since I keep cutting mine up and pedo-bait over here didn't pack more clothes than weapons."

"Come on Mei, let's just eat dinner.~ We can ruin Gary's life tomorrow!~" Keiko smiled genuinely at the alarmed teenager.

Mei finally calmed down, her face flushed at the thoughts of Gary. "Yeah… We can't leave my specialty lobster cold. I just wanted to show Gary that I've improved my culinary skills for him…" The tomato faced girl lead the short pre-teen to the dinner table, Edward followed shortly after her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm back from the dead and I got legitimate reasons for it. Didn't expect that ending did you? It was like a 50/50 chance for me to pick that the Origin Castors find out or not. I seriously appreciate the reviews I got! Even if it's only two….. The recent review by a guest motivated my butt off to finish the damn chapter. I didn't fulfill my promise but I did finish it! I'll try to make it up! Hopefully…..**


End file.
